


Closer

by PlatonicLovers



Series: Better together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: Summary: “Four years no calls, now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar.”Hermione attends a potions conference and runs into a certain Professor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Better together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics in the description of the song Closer by The Chainsmokers.
> 
> My take on how the pair grow closer. 
> 
> Follow on from Heal but can be read as a stand-alone.

They apparated to a small area of woodlands across the road of the hotel and conference centre. They were a few hours ahead of welcome drinks, followed by a lengthy session of talks and an evening dinner. As a bonus, attendees were offered a room for the night.  
  
It had been four years since Hermione had left Hogwarts after graduation and she had been in France working on a potion to reverse cell damage of lasting curses. Her inspirations came from the effects of the war and feeling like she needed a change of scene and left as soon as Hogwarts had been rebuilt. Under the tutelage of Professor Dubois at Sorbonne University, Hermione successfully fused and discovered a strain of a new potion which seemed to have semi permanent outcomes. Along with her fellow researcher Matthieu Lombardy, the pair travelled together for the conference to present their findings.  
  
Once they had checked in, Hermione and Matthieu departed ways to freshen up before the welcome drinks. Truth be told, Hermione hadn’t realised how nervous she was since being physically present at the talk. As she was getting ready, her mind briefly flashed to thoughts of him, reminiscing on their brief encounters. She wondered if he would be here too; although vaguely recalled his distaste for “mass gatherings” and “basking in scholarly praise.” Hermione showered and changed into a dark plum satin blouse with a black skirt and court heels. She knew there would be a handful of people who would not take her seriously for various reasons bar what she wore; nevertheless, Hermione wanted to make a good impression.  
  
As she made her way down to the foyer, Hermione saw a full crowd of people gathered. Most had drinks in their hands spread out in little bubbles lost in conversation. She scanned the crowd for Matthieu but there was too many people and eventually looked for a drink herself. Hermione knew she couldn’t go overboard as her talk was in a few hours however one or two ought to calm her down. As she thanked the waiter, the silhouette of a figure with jet black shoulder length hair caught her attention. She hesitated a moment, a pit forming at the bottom of her stomach until the gentleman looked around briefly, smiled and turned back. Not him.  
  
Hermione attempted to mask the disappointment as she turned back around, only to meet the gaze of none other than Severus Snape.  
  


* * *

He should have known she would be here; Minerva had briefly mentioned her project was on potions. Four years had passed since he had seen her graduate from Hogwarts and the years had been good to her. She was more beautiful than he remembered; her wild curls tucked back behind her ears and her eyes still shining with optimism. He saw her make her way through the crowd, presumably looking for someone and before he could help himself his legs walked themselves over to her. It had been so long. 

  
“Professor Snape” she began but he cut her off.  
  
“I haven’t been your professor in long while, Miss Granger” he said, not unkindly.

She lowered her gaze shyly. “I haven’t been your student since then either... Mr Snape. Hermione is quite alright.”

“Hermione” he said to himself, so quietly she might have missed it if she didn’t see his lips move. Hermione started to feel quite self conscious, and attempted to change the topic.

“What brings you to the potions conference?”

“Truth be told, I wasn’t going to attend until I heard that Professor Haggerty had made a new discovery of antivenom for a strain of werewolf bite. Yourself?”

“It turns out my project was successful,” she smiled to herself. “I’m giving a talk on a variant I found to reverse cell damage of lasting curses. It’s in the early stages of development right now but the trials look positive and I was asked by the board to present my findings.”  
  
He looked at her in disbelief and for a moment Hermione couldn’t comprehend whether it was good or bad.  
  
“I guess you didn’t see the itinerary for the event,” she added, laughing nervously.  
  
“I didn’t bother,” he said sheepishly. “I have no doubt you’ll do an excellent job Hermione; you’ve always been incredibly capable.”  
  
He gave her a faint smile and Hermione swore her heart couldn’t beat faster if it tried. Her joy was cut short as the host announced that the conference room was now open to take seats.  
  
With one last look at Severus, Hermione excused herself to find Matthieu. As Severus watched her walk away yet again, he made a mental note to find her later.  
  


* * *

Severus watched as she presented her research and findings, talking through gestures and hand movements. He would be lying if he said he didn’t see her in this position all those years ago. From an insufferable know-it-all, he had seen Hermione grow into an incredible intellect. Even though she hadn’t apprenticed under him, Severus was suddenly filled with a deep sense of pride. Perhaps this was what selflessness felt like; an overcoming desire for ones happiness above all else.  
  
Hermione made sure to remember all her presentation style notes. She scanned the crowd holding eye contact, made a few brief jokes and spoke in a range of tones to captivate her audience. Although she was a ball of nerves, she felt a slight ease as she caught Matthieu’s eye. He smiled enthusiastically, making her grateful that he had accompanied her on this trip. As she reached her closing paragraph, Hermione caught Severus looking at her and he gave her a brief nod. This small gesture gave her the encouragement to see her over the finish line and as her crowd stood and gave her a round of applause, Hermione was overwhelmed with gratitude.  
  
Later, Hermione met Matthieu and the two went over her talk while walking through the lobby. As Hermione was about to retire to her room before the evening entertainment, she noticed Severus waiting for the elevator. He turned and saw her, giving her a brief half smile before glancing at Matthieu. His facial expressions gave nothing away and before the moment became too awkward, she introduced them. 

  
“Matthieu, this is Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts, one of the finest potion masters I know.”  
  
This earned her a small nod from him.  
  
“Mr Snape, this is Matthieu Lombardy, a fellow student at Sorbonne University and a huge help to this project.”  
  
Matthieu chuckled. “Hermione, this is your success. No one else could make it what it is.”  
  
Hermione smiled shyly, glancing from both men. She sensed Severus was holding something back and wanted to probe further in private.  
  
“Matthieu, I’ll catch up with you after?” She said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
“Oui, I shall see you later” he replied. After politely excusing himself, Hermione turned to Severus.  
  
“I was going to head back to my room and get ready for this evening. What are your plans?” Hermione asked.  
  
“I was thinking of doing the same.” He hesitated for a moment, examining how appropriate it would be to ask to meet Hermione privately. She was no longer a  _(his)_ student, however he was a former death eater and that definitely lost him points. He was also unkind to her for most of her life, but as she stood there with anticipation in her eyes, he used whatever little courage he had left to ask.

“I was wondering, if you’re available... Would you care to join me for a drink before the events begin? Although, I don’t want to impose if you have plans...” _with_ _ Matthieu _ he thought.

Hermione looked momentarily shocked and he wondered if he crossed a line, however her face soon changed to a vigorous nod.

“No- I mean I’m free; no plans.” Hermione hoped she didn’t sound too desperate. Gathering composure, she asked “Meet me  at 7pm in the bar?”

“That sounds perfect.”

With that, they both headed to their respective rooms to prepare.

* * *

Seven couldn’t come quicker for Severus, who glanced nervously at his watch every 30 seconds. He’d arrived 10 minutes early even though he had made a reservation and secured a low booth visible from the entrance. The alternative were seats in the middle of the bar however he believed Hermione would appreciate the semi-private quieter area. He frequently gazed from his glass of water to the entrance. Gladness swept over him for packing nice clothes as he hadn’t originally intended to stay. Severus wore a dark emerald knitted jumper with a white shirt and black trousers. A gift from Minerva, he subconsciously pulled the jumper down repeatedly as he felt the (open) top button of his shirt close in on his neck. Maybe he was putting on weight and needed a size up? Was it warm in there or just him? He had sworn the AC was working earlier. Perhaps his watch had stopped hence being too early. Looking back up, it wasn’t the watch because Hermione was walking towards him with a small smile across her face and he was sure his heart had stopped beating.

Hermione saw him before he saw her and inhaled deeply. Whatever his intentions were, the girl in her four years ago would be cheering for this moment. She had made extra effort for this-  ~~ date ~~ rendezvous? Hermione wore her favourite mid length red dress with cap sleeves and donned loose curls. She had simple make up but heavier than earlier and wore her favourite perfume. As she made her way towards him, he watched her; not diverting his attention for a moment. Severus stood as she approached.

“...Mr Snape” she said, smiling as she sat down.

“It’s Severus, please.” He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “You look... lovely.”

Hermione blushed. “You look rather dashing yourself, Severus.”

If he could bottle a memory of their entire evening, it would be the magical way she said his name.

They ordered drinks and discussed the highs and lows of the conference and to her surprise, Severus laughed quite often at her jokes. She talked through in depth her project and he gave his input, praise and critiques to which she was grateful. As time went on, he enquired about her time in France.

“To be completely honest... the moment I got there I wanted to come back” Hermione said, looking down at her drink. 

Severus stopped himself from reaching over and comforting her. He waited a moment until she continued. 

“I had spent half my life in the comforts of Hogwarts, with Harry and Ron and familiar faces. It was quite a shock to the system when I was looking for something to do one Friday evening and I had no one to turn to. I ended up walking out to a cafe and spent the rest of my evening reading but strangely I didn’t feel lonely. I started going there so frequently I became familiar with some regulars and the owners, which helped build a small network” Hermione smiled genuinely. 

“Soon, I threw myself into research and that’s when I met Matthieu who had been working on his own project. As we both used the potions lab, we gave each other guidance on our work and it was nice having someone to bounce ideas off of; not saying that Professor Dubois wasn’t integral” Hermione added quickly. 

“It sounds like the soul searching worked. I’m glad you found someone to share your work and life with too” Severus said unconvincingly. 

“Oh no, nothing like that” Hermione started with a nervous laugh.

“We did try, very early on, but the chemistry just wasn’t there. The date was too awkward and we both couldn’t wait to go back to having a regular conversation. Enough about me, how have you been doing?” 

Severus didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or how easy Hermione was to talk to because once he started, he felt like he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Life has been... different. I presume you know my role in the war after Harry used my memories to exonerate me. For a long time I was still bitter and angry, but he asked to meet and explained his motives behind doing so and I felt like I understood. So I let it go.”

Severus exhaled deeply and Hermione almost felt the weight he carried be lifted.

“Like you, I too had been attached to Hogwarts but this time for practically my whole life. Minerva implored me to stay but it didn’t feel right so with the few contacts I had remaining, I opened a small potions business. Minerva graciously assisted in securing a contract brewing for St Mungo’s and I also contract to smaller clients. It is a quiet life, but I have to grow accustom to it.”  _ Although I do not deserve it. _

As though she read his mind, Hermione gently patted his left forearm.

“You deserve it Severus, even if you think you don’t. The war took a lot from many people, including and especially you. The least you should have it a sense of peace.”

Hermione didn’t know what glass of wine she was on however they had moved from sitting on opposite ends of the booth to closer, facing each other directly. Severus had turned his body to face her, his left knee up on the velvet seat and tucked his leg under his right.

They continued their discussions and Hermione enquired about various members of staff, a few of which Severus had tales of. Halfway through their conversation, Hermione suddenly stopped. Looking down at her watch, she exclaimed “it’s half 9! We missed dinner.”

Severus looked down at his watch and let out a short laugh. “It seems the evening got the better of us. I don’t know about you, but I could do with some food.” He hadn’t eaten since lunch and was feeling the effects.

“I would love that” she replied, enthusiastically.

They ordered burgers and chips with a side of nachos and Hermione almost ruined the night by accidentally moaning after taking a bite out of her burger. She couldn’t tell if she was very drunk or the burger was extra tasty however after making awkward eye contact with Severus, the two looked at each other before she burst out laughing. He tried to suppress his laughter but it was no use and the pair continued to joke and enjoy their meal.

“So...” he began. “Have you decided your future plans?” _Will you be coming back home?_

Hermione looked at him and as always, his face was unreadable. “I have a few things I need to finish up, but I’m not entirely sure what I want to do. I’ve been offered a job with both the French ministry and ours however I haven’t made my mind up as to which I’d like.”

He nodded and continued eating his food. Unsure of what to say next, Hermione asked about his work and the brief uncomfortableness dissipated quickly.

Soon, Hermione began to feel sleepy and after looking around, she noticed that aside from another group they were the last ones left. Although she didn’t want their night to end, her yawns were becoming frequent and even Severus’ eyes were squinting. They paid the bill, Severus offering but Hermione insisting they split it and began walking back to their rooms.

“If you had told me years ago that I’d be getting sloshed with Severus Snape I would have called you a liar” Hermione chuckled to herself.

“The feeling is mutual” he smiled. “Nevertheless, I’m glad I came. It was good to see you Hermione. I’m happy things have been well for you. You truly deserve nothing but the best” he said, unable to stop himself.

“Same for you Severus. It’s been one of the best evenings I’ve had in a very long time.” She replied. There was so much more she wanted to say; when, if at all would they see each other again? Unfortunately, they had reached her floor, a few meters from her room.

“Well, this is me.” She paused.

“I’m down the hall.” He replied.

“Sleep well Severus.”

“Good night Hermione.”

They both waited for the other to say something but neither could find the words. Feeling brave, Hermione closed the distance between them and stretched up and gently touched Severus’ arm. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek and before he could react, she turned towards her room and entered. He stood there dumbstruck before doing the same.

The events of the day had tired Hermione and Severus out as they both fell into a deep sleep, comforted by their exchange.

* * *

Hermione was packing the next morning when she heard a knock at her door. She froze for a moment, wondering if Severus had come to say goodbye, however she told herself she was not disappointed to find Matthieu there.

“I couldn’t find you at dinner last night; where did you disappear to?” He asked, entering and sitting on the chair nearby.

“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to tell you; I met with Severus and we talked... a lot, as it happened. We missed dinner and ate at the bar,” she recalled fondly.

Matthieu smirked. “Rekindling, I see.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Just friendly.”

“Well, it turns out my night was a bit more than friendly. I met an interesting lady at dinner and we went for drinks after and the rest is history.”

Hermione gave him a mocking shocked look and they recapped the events of the previous day. They walked down to the lobby together and as she was checking out, receptionist handed her a letter. She curiously opened it and read:

_ I apologise for not saying goodbye; urgent business has called me back. I meant what I said Hermione, it was good to see you. I hope we can meet again. _

_ SS _

Hermione tried to ignore the warm feeling as she folded up the note and safely tucked it away as they prepared to apparate home.

**Author's Note:**

> (All mistakes are mine and I don’t own HP unfortunately.)
> 
> Reviews/Kudos are love :)


End file.
